


fall on me when you can't take it, and stand strong when you can

by TeitoxAkashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Depending on how you see, Don't worry, Hurt/Comfort, It can either be platonic or romantic, Panic Attacks, Reborn's there, Tsuna's overwhelmed, Vague settings, by everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: His heart palpitated, hyperaware of his surrounding yet not, ears ringing and hands clammy. He could feel himself getting slightly out of breath and thoughts fleeting through different things every second.He was going to have an attack.





	fall on me when you can't take it, and stand strong when you can

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic Attacks. (I'm not sure if its too detailed or what but yeah.)

Tsuna didn’t know what to do as he stared at the assignment in hand. He was reading, writing, making notes, and yet nothing registered in his head. When he started, which was hours ago, he started off good, even when it wasn’t staying in his mind, but now, it had just hit him that he wasn’t even processing everything. He was taking and spitting it out.

He couldn’t continue. His grip on his pen tighten, biting his lips as he tried hard to get out of his drowning train of thoughts, loud noises that he never understood yet was always distracted by it. He tried to focus on the words, tried to forcefully swallow them, but he _couldn’t_.

His heart palpitated, hyperaware of his surrounding yet not, ears ringing and hands clammy. He could feel himself getting slightly out of breath and thoughts fleeting through different things every second.

He was going to have an attack.

He knew, and he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could do was stare at the paper, stare at it as though it burns while chaos running in his head, feeling cold yet hot at the same time. His hand shook slightly, and scrambling to get some sort of calm, wanting nothing but to stop it before it escalated any further.

_Shut up._

burninghotscalding _coldfreezingtoomuch-_

_toomuchtoomuchstopstopstopdon’t-_

_(responsibilitieshomeburdendisappointmentnogoodpainsufferingsorrow)_

**_Shut up!_ **

He broke the pen.

His chest heaved up and down, orange-brown eyes dilating, breathe ragged and heavy, panic.

“Tsuna.”

The office chair he had sat on turned and his hands were grasped, warm ( _comfortingsafe_ ). Someone, someone he knew very well, someone who helped him so much, knelt in front of him, looking into his eyes, demanding of his attention.

“Tsuna.” They said again, voice deep and clear, cutting through the noises in his head. “Tsuna, you’re alright. Everyone’s safe. You’re safe. You’re fine.” He said, and repeated it again. And again. And again. Until Tsuna felt himself more grounded than before, less hyperaware, less hysteric.

“Tsuna, you’re alright.” He somehow had slid down onto the floor, joining the man and burying his face into his shoulder, crying, screaming silently at how everything was too much, too much for him to handle, too much that he _couldn’t cope_. Reborn said nothing, listening silently, patting his back and running his long fingers in his hair, showing that he was there.

“R-Reborn.” He croaked, voice hoarse and pained. “I-I can’t.”

A hand (calloused, strong, _there_ ) tugged his face up gently. “You can. Believe it. You can.” The hand went to the back of his neck and pulled him down until his forehead leaned against Reborn’s, dark orbs staring into orange-brown, unwavering, trusting, _confident in him_.

Tsuna choked and sobbed. “You can. Trust yourself. You can. And you will.” _Take a break, relieve yourself, but never say you can’t_.

_I am here, so scream your pain out. I’ll be here forever so show me, tell me, I won’t speak of a word till the day I die._

_And then, pull yourself together, stand up and fight. I’ll be with you every step so whenever you feel overwhelmed, just fall to me. I’ll hold you up._

_Stand strong and move._

**Author's Note:**

> Its a bit half-assed at the end but yeah.
> 
> I'm basically projecting myself into Tsuna but eh-
> 
> [I apologize for any spelling, grammar, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
